Crónicas de Equestria: los diarios perdidos
by Yaiba Akatsuki
Summary: ¿Conoces el diario de las dos hermanas?, ¿al igual que el diario que llevaban las portadoras de los elementos?... Pero qué pasaría si se encontraran otros 2 diarios que contienen las historias no contadas por ninguna princesa. Conoce las aventuras que vivieron nuestras heroínas antes de ser conocidas por toda Ecueatria y en cómo un pony forastero se convirtió en leyenda.
1. Una ojeada al pasado

**Una ojeada al pasado.**

Era una hermoso día en la ciudad de Ponyville (sí... Ciudad, no se va a quedar para siempre como un pueblo ¿o sí?. Bueno yo decido), la ciudad aún continuaba con su peculiar ambiente de pueblo pero mucho más grande, y algunas partes que pareciera que se hubieran detenido en el tiempo dejando ciertos lugares como monumento o en memoria a quienes salvaron a Ecuestria en muchas ocasiones, algunos de estos sitios eran visitados frecuentemente por turistas para conocer cómo era la vida que llevaban éstos ponis. Algunos de estos lugares era una casa hecha completamente de nubes con una escalera que llevaba del suelo a ella para que los ponis terrestres y unicornios la pudieran visitar, una cabaña con un ambiente silvestre junto al bosque everfree, una casa con forma de carrusel en la mitad de una de las plazas del pueblo que curiosamente la plaza lleva el nombre de Carrusel, un local con forma de casa de dulces y el más grande e icónico una granja de manzanas en las orillas de la ciudad que aún seguía produciendo esas famosas manzanas. Pero había un lugar que no estaba dentro de la ciudad, muy alejado se encontraba un árbol bastante grande. Demasiado para hacer un árbol plantado naturalmente, este árbol tenía por dentro objetos tales como espadas fotografías y libros de magia . Este sitio funcionaba como un museo que también era visitado por los turistas a pesar de los retirado que quedaba, pero no nos concentraremos en estos sitios... Vamos un poco más hacia el corazón de la ciudad donde un imponente castillo se elevaba con una forma extraña, qué fue creado hace más de 2000 años durante una batalla contra Tirek aun manteniendo sus muros de cristal mostrándose bello y majestuoso.

Dentro de este castillo de grandes muros y hermosos vitrales mostrando las victorias sobre aquellos que atentaron contra la paz de Ecuestria, vitrales que mostraban toda una historia de logros y que resguardaba una de las bibliotecas más importantes de toda Ecuestria , aunque la más importante era biblioteca principal de Canterlot la capital. Pero eso no importa en estos momentos... La biblioteca de este castillo estaba colmada de libros tanto de magia como de conocimiento variado, ciencia e historia de Ecuestria requeridas por la dueña de esta morada para que esté al alcance de aquellos que quieren tener un poco de conocimiento de su historia. Pero dentro de esta biblioteca de grande muros de cristal y estanterías colmadas de libros se encontraba una unicornio de pelaje color menta, melena azul rey con mechones blancos y unos hermosos ojos color lavanda. su cutie mark es un estrella de 5 puntas con alas y en el centro un corazón estilizado, esta pony se encontraba leyendo unos libros de magia Ya que su talento cómo lo dice su cutie mark, el amor por la magia y el conocimiento sobre este poder que poseen los unicornios, Así que damas y caballeros o ¿yeguas y sementales?... Bueno, como sea. Les presento a la no protagonista de esta historia nuestra querida unicornio Holy Light (aplausómetro encendido).

Holy- este hechizo es fabuloso, es perfecto si se quiere galopar sobre el agua- lo dijo muy entusiasmada la unicornio- ¡también se puede galopar sobre fuego e incluso lava!, pero... Se requiere... ¿un escudo nivel 5?... Pfff, pan comido. ¡Amatista, amatista ¿dónde estás?!, ¿a dónde se metió?...- se preguntaba la unicornio ya que no tenía respuesta de la que estaba nombrando hasta que...

Amatista- ¿Qué pasa, Cuál es el escándalo?...- preguntó una pequeña dragona alada de escamas color azul Zafiro y ojos color lavanda que bajaba volando y se sostienen encima de la cabeza de la unicornio- tiene que ser muy importante para que me llames de esa forma dentro de una biblioteca- la unicornio se sonroja un poco de la vergüenza al recordar en dónde están metidas (se parecen un poco a Twilight y Spike pero luego les diré el porqué).

Holy- Lo siento... Amatista, ¿recuerdas si tenemos un libro de hechizos de nivel 5?- preguntó la unicornio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le fue borrando debido a un pequeño comentario de su amiga dragona.

Amatista- ¿Nivel 5... piensas formar una revolución o algo por el estilo?...

Holy- Muy graciosa… ¿lo tenemos o no?.

Amatista- Creo que sí, déjame buscar- la pequeña dragona se alejó volando a una sección de la biblioteca dejando a la unicornio continuar con sus estudios, estaba concentrada leyendo el hechizo que había encontrado hasta que una pequeña duda cruzó por su mente.

Holy- Amatista, ¿hay algún retraso esta semana?...

Amatista- ¿retraso?... creo que sí, pero no es la gran cosa…- la unicornio sabía que cuando la dragoncita decía "no es la gran cosa" no significaba nada bueno, así que Holy se levantó del cojín donde estaba estudiando y se dirigió a un escritorio que estaba cerca de hay, dentro de los cajones sacó un libro bastante grueso y empezó a mirar los registros de aquellos ponis que llegaban a la biblioteca para prestar un libro. La unicornio empezó a revisar registro por registro verificando que no hubieran demoras en la devolución de los ejemplares prestados y ella se toma muy en serio su labor de bibliotecaria.

Holy- No, no, ya lo devolvió... ¡qué es esto!, Oatmeal está...! A no falsa alarma, ya los devolvió…- la unicornio siguió mirando los registros hasta que vio algo que realmente la impresionó y no en el buen sentido- ¡pero qué es esto, Amatista ven rápido!...- volvió a gritar captando la atención de la dragona.

Amatista- ¿Qué ocurre?... En serio si siguen gritando de esa forma el próximo empleo que tendrás será de pregonera…- dijo la unicornio bajando de dónde estaba.

Holy- Guárdate tu chistes para otra ocasión Amatista esto es serio, mira…- la unicornio levantó con su magia el libro de registros para que la dragona lo viera.

Amatista- Si, es el libro de registros para el control de ingreso y salida de los libros que se prestan de la biblioteca de la princesa Twilight, ¿que con eso?...- preguntó inocentemente y de forma muy tranquila.

Holy- ya sé cuál es este libro…-dijo entre dientes- lo que te quiero mostrar es esto…- la unicornio abrió el libro en una página en particular y se la enseñó a su alada amiga- estos ponis están retrasados, se supone que tuvieron que haber devuelto los libros hace ¡3 días!.

Amatista- A ver déjame ver... Si son Onion Cream que siempre viene por libros de cocina y Crosser Oceans, que siempre viene por libre de flora y fauna, ¿qué pasa con ellos?...

Holy- ¿Cómo que qué pasa?, están retrasados... Se supone que tuvieron que haber devuelto los libros hace 3 días. La princesa Twilight me delego la labor de hacerme cargo de la biblioteca y si se entera que hay unos libros retrasados pensará que no tomo enserio ¡este trabajo!...

Amatista-... ¿Has considerado la opción de conseguirte un novio?, en serio lo necesitas…- Holy apuñaló a su amiga con la mirada tras ese comentario- ok ya entendí, mejor seguiré buscando el libro... Por mi propia seguridad- la pequeña dragona aleja de la unicornio a una velocidad prudente casi llegando a extrema para evitar la posible explosión de una unicornio bomba de tiempo. Mientras que Amatista buscaba el libro, Holy Light trataba de controlarse, cosa que era imposible debido al estrés de los libros que no se encontraba y ya se empezaba a cuestionar si realmente la princesa Twilight había hecho una buena elección en elegirla, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar un poco.

¿?- Disculpa, ¿estoy a tiempo para devolver este libro?...- preguntó en un tono bajo una unicornio de pelaje color cian, melena color cian grisáceo con celeste y unos ojos color rosa oscuro. Su cutie mark es una pluma con una estrella grande seguida de 3 estrellas pequeñas. Esta pony estaba parada en la puerta de la biblioteca con un libro levitando junto a ella y por la forma en que hablo no fue escuchada por ninguna de las dos que estaban dentro, así que entró un poco más y se hizo detrás de Holy y volvió a hablar un poco más fuerte- Disculpa Holy, ¿aún estoy a tiempo para devolver este libro?...- la aludida volteó su cabeza de una forma un poco espeluznante ya que giró su cabeza como un búho y su rostro estaba algo... Deformado con una sonrisa algo tétrica de oreja a oreja.

Holy- ¡Tabitha qué gusto verte y si!... ¡estás a tiempo!...- lo dijo de una forma un poco desquiciada cosa que asustó un a la unicornio color cian haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Tabitha- Holy... ¿estás bien?- preguntas de forma nerviosa.

Holy- Siiii... estoy bien…- lo dijo con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo- ¿por qué lo preguntas?.

Tabitha- Bueno, te ves algo... Estresada.

Amatista- ¿Algo estresada?... Sólo mira esa cara, se pone así cuando hay algún retraso en la entrega de algún libro prestado- gritó la dragona mientras buscaba el libro que su amiga unicornio le había encomendado.

Tabitha- ¿Ósea que si estoy retrasada?...- dijo en un tono triste echando sus orejas hacia atrás- perdóname, no volverá a pasar…- al ver la expresión que tenía tabitha, Holy sintió como una patada en la cabeza sacándola de su estado psicópatamaniaticoemocioal (Qué palabra).

Holy- ¡Tabirha discúlpame no tienes la culpa de nada, estás a tiempo como siempre!, es sólo que... (Suspiro) debo de aprender a controlarme. Perdóname si te asuste.

Tabitha- No hay problema, pero Holy debes aprender a calmarte un poco más y no estresarte tanto por un libro retrasado eso te puede hacer mal- dijo la unicornio en forma comprensible.

Holy- Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme tanto por un libro retrasado…- concluyó la unicornio dando un gran suspiro y calmándose un poco- además sólo es un libro... ¿cierto?.

Amatista- Querrás decir libros, 30 para ser exactos- estocó la dragona a la inestable unicornio Holy Light haciendo que ella...

Holy- ¡HAAAAAAAAAhora sí la princesa Twilight me va a matar!...- lo dijo haciéndose bolita en el piso de la biblioteca.

Tabitha- Amatista eso no estuvo bien…- recriminó la pony a la dragona que descendía con un libro entre sus garras- sabes que ella es muy responsable y se toma muy en serio su labor de bibliotecaria, además administrar la biblioteca de la princesa Twilight es un trabajo muy difícil y no está nada bien que juegues con las emociones de ella…

Amatista- No estoy jugando con sus emociones, nunca haría algo así, pero tampoco ha habido secreto entre nosotras. Además tarde que temprano ella vería las ausencias de esos libros en el libro de registros haciéndola chocar contra la cruda realidad... ¿no es así Holy?.

Holy- La princesa estará muy decepcionada de mí- dijo en voz baja y muy deprimida.

Amatista-... Ya se le pasará, por el momento toma, aquí está el libro que me pediste…- dijo la dragona con una sonrisa mostrando el libro al frente de la destrozada unicornio.

Tabitha- ¡Amatista!...

Amatista- ¡Ahg! está bien... Oye señorita se me arruinó la vida por un libro, ¿que ya se te olvidó el hechizo de recolección?...- Al escuchar esa palabra Holy levantó las orejas y las movió un poco luego levanta su cabeza mostrando un rostro de confusión.

Holy- ¿Hechizo de recolección- (3...2...1... Click)- ¡el hechizo de recolección, qué tonta fui, cómo se me pudo haber pasado por alto!...- dijo muy contenta al ya tener una solución a sus "problemas".

Tabitha- ¿Hechizo de recolección... Que es eso?.

Amatista- Es un hechizo que te permite recolectar objetos que hayas perdido, pero sólo funciona si dichos objetos está bajo la influencia de este hechizo…- terminó de explicar la dragoncita mientras que Holy se levantaba y revisaba nuevamente el registro.

Holy- Este hechizo lo he realizado sólo una sola vez y me funciona a la perfección…- dijo mucho más animada observando el registro buscando libros faltantes.

Amatista- Y eso sucedió sólo porque la maestra Hope se tardó una hora de más... Ahora que lo recuerdo, también actuaste como una lunática ese día…

Holy- Ja...Ja... Ja, muy graciosa Amatista, mejor tráeme el libro para poder recitar el hechizo…- mientras que Amatista salió volando para traer el libro, Holy observaba el registro para saber qué otros libros están retrasados y saber cuánta magia usar.

Tabitha- Holy ¿el hechizos sólo sirve con libros?...- preguntó la unicornio color cian acercándose al escritorio donde Holy tenía el libro de registros.

Holy- No, sirve con cualquier objeto pero tiene que estar hechizado para que funcione…

Tabitha- ¿Entonces tú has hechizado todos los libros?...- preguntó sorprendida viendo la cantidad de libros que poseía la biblioteca del castillo.

Amatista- No sólo los libros, también los estantes... Se tardó semanas en terminar…- respondió la dragona aterrizando junto a las dos yeguas con otro libro entre sus garras que dejó junto al libro de registros. Holy Light tomó el libro y empezó a memorizar el hechizo de recolección para poder ejecutarlo y así no quedar como una irresponsable frente a la princesa Twilight- de hecho Tabitha…- la aludida volteó a ver- realizar este hechizo es sorprendente ya que los objetos hechizados llegarán volando y se reunirán en frente a Holy... Incluyendo el polvo que tendré que limpiar cuando el hechizo termine- dijo la dragona un poco desanimada ya que la última vez que Holy hizo el hechizo sólo con el libro de la maestra Hope, trajo mucho polvo a la biblioteca que la dragona le tocó limpiar.

Tabitha- ¿Es que hechizo también el polvo?.

Amatista- Hechizo todo: libros, el polvo de los libros, los libreros, sus clavos uno que otro bicho... hasta creo que hechizo la mugre que se encuentra en todo el castillo.

Holy- Ay no te quejes, además no usaría este hechizo de no ser por tu culpa.

Amatista- ¡¿Mi culpa?!.

Holy- ¡Así es señorita!, tú le diste salida a los 30 libros que se llevaron Onion Cream y Crosser Oseans, y también eres la responsable de no registrar la salida de los 20 libros del mes pasado... Ahora entiendo del porque el espacio en el librero número 7- dijo la unicornio pensando el por qué la estantería tenía ese espacio tan grande.

Amatista- ¡Oye si lo reporté!...- contestó la pequeña dragona en su defensa.

Holy- Sí, sí lo hiciste…- la unicornio le señaló un registro hecho por la dragona- sólo colocaste salieron 20 libros, no dice cuáles, no dice quién se lo llevó, no dice cuando se los llevaron, ¡No dicta nada!... (Suspiro), no quería usar el hechizo en su máxima potencia pero ahora veo que no tengo opción…- dijo lo último con un enorme Suspiro- Tabitha, Amatista abran las ventanas por favor, empezaré a recitar el hechizo…- la dragona y la unicornio abren las ventanas como Holy les pidió y luego se hicieron a un lado de una estantería mientras que la unicornio se paraba en el centro de la biblioteca cerrando los ojos y respirando pausadamente- muy bien, comenzaré con el hechizo para traer no sólo los libros que no fueron devueltos... Sino que también recuperaré los libros que ¡alguien dejó perder!.

La unicornio empezó a concentrarse haciendo que su cuerno se cubra con un aura color lavanda, poco a poco de su cuerno empezó a formarse una ondas del mismo color de su aura que se esparcieron por toda la biblioteca y llegaron hasta el afueras del castillo y como si hubiera sido un imán un libro entró volando por la ventana frenando al frente de la unicornio color menta.

Tabitha- Wow, sorprendente- dijo de unicornio por la forma en que entró el libro flotando y quedando al frente de Holy.

Amatista- Te lo dije, aunque la primera vez que lo uso el libro le pegó en la nariz y fue muy divertido... Pero esta vez supo controlarlo.

Y así siguieron llegando libros que entraban por las ventanas y quedaban al frente de la unicornio color menta, Tabitha y Amatista estaban sorprendidos de ver la cantidad de libros que llegaban, al parecer eran más de lo que esperaba pero un ruido de uno de los libreros llamó la atención de la dragona que volteó a ver hacia las estanterías.

Amatista- Tabitha ¿no oíste algo?...- preguntó la dragona aún viendo las estanterías.

Tabitha- ¿Algo como que?...- nuevamente se escuchó el rechinido de una madera y esta vez la unicornio la oyó e Igualmente la dragona- sí lo escuché pero, ¿qué es?.

Amatista- No lo sé…- el ruido se hizo más fuerte haciendo que ambas se pusieron nerviosas- no me gusta cómo suena eso- dijo la dragona ya abrazando a la unicornio, de pronto uno de los libreros se empieza a mover en su punto como si estuviera sobre algo y ese algo quisiera salir, hasta que ese algo salió debajo del librero rompiéndolo en dos y tirando los libros que poseía al suelo. Era un bulto que salió disparado con un proyectil abriéndose pasó entre la cantidad de libros que flotaban frente a Holy hasta que...

Holy- ¡AUCH!...- ese algo la golpeó en la nariz tan fuerte haciéndola caer de espaldas y enviándola a unos metros de donde estaba. Todos los libros que flotan frente a Holy cayeron al suelo mientras que la unicornio se levantaba y se colocaba sus cascos en la nariz qué le empezó a sangrar debido al golpe, luego empezó a estornudar porque ese algo que la golpeó estaba llena de polvo- auch, mi nariz... ¡Amatista eso no fue gracioso!.

Amatista- ¡¿Qué?! .. Pero si yo no hice nada, eso salió debajo del librero verdad Tabitha.

Tabitha- Así es, vimos cuando salió disparado debajo del librero…- la unicornio se le acercó a Holy y le extendió su casco para ayudarla a pararse y con su magia trajo una caja de pañuelos para que Holy se pueda limpiar la sangre, ya levantada ambas yeguas observan aquel extraño bulto de forma cuadrada cubierto con polvorosas telas que estaba en el suelo- ¿qué es eso?- preguntó la unicornio color cian señalando el objeto.

Holy- No lo sé, jamás lo había visto…- hablaba de una forma algo graciosa ya que tenía su casco puesto en su nariz para que no sangrara tanto- y ¿dice que salió debajo del librero?...- preguntó viendo el librero destruido y los libros que tenía esparcidos en el piso.

Tabitha- Así es, Amatista y yo escuchamos cómo crujía la madera pero no sabíamos de dónde era el sonido hasta que eso salió y te golpeó…- ambas yeguas observaban aquel extraño paquete de forma cuadrada, la dragona se le acercó volando y tomó el objeto sin importar que era- ¡Amatista ten cuidado!.

Amatista- ¿Cuidado con que?... con estornudar por tanto polvo... ¿a que le temen?. esto parecen libros- la pequeña dragona nuevamente vuela hacia la mesa con el objeto cubierto en sus garras y detrás de ellas las dos yeguas que se vean temerosas a una distancia prudente- ¿oigan porque tan temerosas?, Holy acabas de realizar un hechizo de recolección con los libros y es lógico que esto sea...- la dragona rasgó las polvorientas telas revelando...-un par de libros.

\- ¿Libros?...- preguntaron las dos yeguas al mismo tiempo acercándose más y viendo que efectivamente eran libros, polvorientos, muy gastados... Pero al final libros.

Holy- ¿Cómo llegaron Ahí?... Yo revise todas las estanterías cuando recibí la biblioteca.

Amatista- Al parecer no lo hiciste bien, ¿pero que contienen?... Están muy dañados…- la dragoncita abrió un poco el libro revelando sus hojas con la letras borrosas, con agujeros a causa de las polillas y deshaciéndose entre sus garras debido a lo viejo que aparentaba ser.

Holy- Déjame ver Amatista…- la dragoncita se hace a un lado para que la unicornio pudiera ver el libro, con mucho cuidado lo abrió usando su magia y se topó con unas páginas que se les veía poco la letra y empezó a leer las palabra, murmurando lo qué estas decían.

Tabitha- Holy, ¿que dice?...

Holy- No estoy muy segura, pero creo que dice... denryu.

Amatista- ¿denryu?... ¿qué significa eso?...

Holly- No lo sé, mejor seguiré viendo…- la unicornio siguió pasando con mucho cuidado las hojas hasta que se topó con unas palabras que captaron toda su atención- ¿pueblo de Ponyville?...- dijo ella.

\- ¿Pueblo de Ponyville?...- preguntaron Amatista y Tabitha al mismo tiempo.

Holy- Las hojas están muy desgastadas pero creo que eso dice, pueblo de Ponyville.

Amatista- Holy sabes muy bien que Ponyville dejó de ser un pueblo hace más de 1000 años.

Holy- lo sé, es lo que creo que dice aquí... Es que están muy desgastadas estas hojas.

Tabitha- Si quieres puedo repararlo…

Holy- ¿Eh?...

Tabitha- Sí, ¿si quieres puedo repararlo?... conozco un hechizo que me permite reparar manuscritos que se encuentren muy dañados y así poder leerlos…- dijo la unicornio con una gran sonrisa.

Amatista- Excelente hazlo Tabitha y así podemos saber de qué se tratan- respondió la dragoncita muy animada pero Holy Light se notaba un tanto preocupada, muy pensativa en ese asunto- ¿qué pasa Holy?...

Holy- No lo sé, creo que será mejor informarle a la princesa Twilight primero…

Amatista- ¡Oh sí claro!...Holy Light, ¿crees que la princesa Twilight tiene tiempo en estos momentos para venir a ver un libro viejo y polvorientos?, ella en estos momentos se encuentra con la princesa Celestia y la princesa Cadence en una reunión muy importante para que venga a ver esto. Además que le vas a decir, princesa rompí un librero muy antiguo con un hechizo de recolección, pero encontré un libro viejo, mugroso y comido por la polilla... Se va a sorprender más por el librero roto que por el libro que encontraste..- Holy colocó su pata bajo su barbilla, se puso a pensar si sería buena idea reportar el libro, sacaba pro y contras de que podía pasar- vamos Holy, sé que también quiere saber de qué es el libro, deja Tabitha lo repare..- ante las palabras de Amatista, tenía razón… ella también sentía curiosidad de que se tratara ese libro, y cómo se trataba de algo nuevo no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Holy- Está bien, Admito que la curiosidad me está ganando... pero luego le diré a la princesa sobre esto libro.

Tabitha- Querrás decir libros- dijo la unicornio moviendo un poco el libro que se encontraba viejo y desgastado revelando otro debajo de este en las mismas condiciones.

Holy- ¿Entonces son dos?...- preguntó muy impresionada- muy bien no más demoras... Tabitha, ¿serías tan amable y repararlos?.

Tabitha- Claro no hay problema, sólo denme espacio para recitar el hechizo…- Amatista y Holy se hicieron a un lado dando el espacio a la unicornio color cian para efectuar el hechizo. Está unicornio se para enfrente de la mesa dónde estaban los dos libros e hizo iluminar su cuerno con su magia, al minuto los libros empezaron a brillar con una luz azul calidad y comenzaron a levitar sobre la mesa para empezar a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje.

Amatista- wow...- dijo la dragona viendo como los libros brillaban y empezaban a cambiar de color.

Holy- ¡Tabitha lo estás logrando, esto es!... Tabita, ¿estás bien?...- pregunto la unicornio al ver la expresión que tenía su amiga de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en realizar este hechizo.

Tabitha- Si... Estoy... Bien... Sólo que... Neces...- no hablaba claro debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo- un poco... más de... tiempo…- los libros seguían girando y brillando con un color azul que fue cambiando a un color violeta que duró poco pero luego cambiar a un color amarillo- ¡están listos!- dijo la unicornio cortando el hechizo bruscamente mientras que los libros caían sobre la mesa y ella se sentaba de golpe y respiraba agitadamente, levantó un poco su cabeza y miró a sus dos amigas con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para luego caer desmayada al piso.

\- ¡Tabitha!...- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo y se acercaron rápidamente hacia la unicornio para ayudar a levantarla, Holy usa su magia y traer unos cojines y al mismo tiempo levanta a Tabitha del suelo para recostarla en estos.

Holy- ¡Tabitha ¿estás bien?!-la unicornio muy preocupada empezó a mover un poco la cabeza de su amiga para tratar de que reaccionara - ¡Tabita respóndeme por favor!...- Holy siguió moviendo a Tabitha suavemente hasta que está empieza abrir los ojos poco a poco, débilmente gira su cabeza y ve la expresión de preocupación que tenía su amiga pero esta muestra una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de calmar a Holy.

Tabitha- No te preocupes... Estoy bien- dijo débilmente- es normal que me desmayé con este hechizo, pero no creí que estos libros fueran tan viejos-responde la unicornio viendo hacia los libros que están sobre la mesa- perdóname por preocuparte, es que es la primera vez qué regenero unos libros tan viejos. Normalmente me toma como un minuto restaurar los manuscritos.

Amatista- Pero con estos te tomaste 5 minutos…- dijo la dragona mientras descendía con un vaso con agua que le ofreció a la unicornio color cian, esta lo tomó con su magia y Amatista se dirigió hacia la mesa dónde estaban los libros y tomó uno mirando sus páginas al azar hasta que se detuvo en una hoja y comenzó a leer su contenido para luego abrir los ojos como platos- ¡Holy tienes que ver esto!...- exclamó la dragona, la unicornio dejó su amiga y se acercó donde la dragona y empieza a leer lo que su amiga le enseñaba y también se sorprende mucho a leer estas líneas.

Tabitha- Holy que pasa, que son... ¿libros de magia?- preguntó la unicornio color cian viendo la expresión que tenía Holy a leer las líneas.

Holly- No...-seguía viendo las líneas escritas.

Tabitha- ¿Un recetario?.

Holy- No, no es un recetario…- seguía viendo las líneas junto con Amatista.

Tabitha- Serán... ¿relatos eróticos?- amatista y Holy la voltean a ver con expresión de "¿qué?"- ¡¿que?!, ustedes no dicen nada… se me agotan las ideas…- dijo muy apenada al ver el rostro que tenían ambas.

Holy- No Tabitha, no son nada de eso…- respondió para luego seguir leyendo sus hojas al azar para después sacar una conclusión más exacta- parece que son diarios... y por la letra... parece que son…- abrió los ojos al más no poder al haber reconocido la caligrafía. Sorprendida volteó a ver a Amatista y luego a Tabitha para decirle que sus ojos estaban viendo- ¡son los diarios de la princesa Twilight!.

\- ¡Que!...- gritaron incrédulas al escuchar la afirmación de la unicornio.

Holy- Si, esta es la letra es de la princesa Twilight... Estos diarios le pertenecen a ella...

Tabitha- ¿Estás segura?...

Holy- claro, sólo... espere un minuto… -la unicornio dejo los diarios sobre la mesa y se retiró para buscar algo dentro de una gaveta, mientras tanto Tabitha y Amatista pasaban las hojas leyendo uno que otro párrafo del otro diario- aquí está, esto es lo que quería mostrarles…- dijo la unicornio trayendo consigo un libro algo raro, era de color púrpura y en la portada tenía una herradura en un tono de púrpura más suave con 5 gemas de diferentes colores adornando esta herradura y en el centro una estrella de 6 puntas. Este libro aparte de su peculiar color le sobresalían de sus hojas unas pequeñas notas dándole un aspecto algo cómico- este diario es de la princesa Twilight, ella y las portadas de los elementos plasmaron sus enseñanzas para futuras generaciones... pero esto es lo que realmente quiere mostrarles…- Holy Light abrió el diario en una parte en particular y le enseñó unas párrafos que el diario de Twilight tenía- ven, es la misma letra.

Amatista- Bien...te creo, pero dime Holy, ¿que son estas marcas?...- musitó la dragoncita mostrando unos dibujos que tenía las portadas de ambos libros, estas imágenes estaban en el centro, en los bordes rodeando toda la tapa, esparcidas de dos en dos- son muy extrañas ¿no lo crees Tabitha?.

Tabitha- Bueno... Si son algo extrañas, pero...

Holly- ¡¿Cómo que dibujos y extraños?!, ¡no son sólo marcas... Son las marcas de las 5 yeguas más importantes de toda Ecuestria... son sus cutie marks!.

Amatista-...

Tabitha-...

Holy- Las heroínas de toda Ecuestria…

Amatista-...

Tabitha-...

Holy- Las doncellas de la armonía..- (después de tantos años se les dio el título de doncellas por parte de la princesa Celestia, obviamente Twilight tuvo que algo que ver en eso... Ya era hora).

Amatista-...

Tabitha- ...

Holy- Las amigas más importantes de la princesa Twilight…

Amatista-...

Tabitha-...

Holy- ¿Que no saben quiénes son ellas?.

Amatista-...

Tabitha-...

Ninguna de las dos contestaba nada, todas dos ponían cara de duda. Realmente no sabían (o se hacían las pendejas o Yo qué sé). Ya un poco enojada Holy Light decidió tomar cartas sobre el asunto para poder darles a entender quiénes eran estas yeguas.

Holl- Tabitha... ¿como que no sabes quiénes son?, si hace apenas dos días tuvimos una clase de historia con la princesa Twilight y ahí nos comentó quiénes eran ellas…

Tabitha- jejejeje- (risa nerviosa vs mirada asesina)...( Winner mirada asesina)- lo siento Holy pero el día anterior me quedé hasta muy tarde leyendo un pergamino antiguo y eso hizo... que yo... me durmiera en clase…- lo dijo demasiado apenada y desviando la mirada.

Holy- (Suspiro), está bien te creo... pero tú Amatista no tienes pretexto... ¿o también te habrás dormido?.

Amatista- No, simplemente se me olvidó- lo contestó de la forma más tranquilamente posible, cosa que desarmó a la unicornio y para evitar una lucha sin sentido decidió olvidarlo, dio un enorme suspiro y continuó.

Holy- Bien se los explicaré, estas marcas- tomo el libro que tenía Tabitha- son las cutie marks de las 5 doncellas de la armonía, ellas y la princesa Twilight salvaron Equestria muchas veces.

Amatista- Lamento interrumpir "maestra", pero si son 5 doncellas ¿porque hay 13 cutie marks?.

Holy- Para empezar no son 13 son 14, y como no recuerdas ni una empezaré…- la unicornio se aclaró la garganta para empezar una explicación bastante larga- estas que están aquí- señaló la más grande de todas que se encontraba en el centro de la cubierta, estaba conformada por un escudo azul con un relámpago color habano que cruzaba por el centro del escudo y en el centro del relámpago tenía una estrella morada de 6 puntas y detrás de esta estrella sobresalían 6 puntas color blanco al igual que 5 estrellas pequeñas alrededor de la grande- son las cutie mark de la princesa Twilight Sparkle princesa de la amistad y en ese entonces representaba el elemento de la armonía la magia y el escudo con el trueno es la cutie mark de su esposo el príncipe Flash sentry. Fue un guardia en el Imperio de Cristal y allí fue donde se conocieron, una historia muy bonita y romántica pero será para otra ocasión ¿está claro por el momento?.

Tabitha- Sí Holly…

Amatista- Como el agua…

Holy- Bien, estas que están aquí…- señaló un par de cutie marks que estaban en el lado superior derecho, luego señaló una que era una nube que le salía un relámpago de color azul, amarillo y rojo- esta es la cutie mark de la doncella Rainbow Dash elemento de la lealtad, fue una pegaso que rompió el mito del legendario Sonic Rainbow al realizarlo no una sino varias veces. Trabajaba como pony del clima hasta que se unió a las fuerzas de los wonderbolts, tuvo un ascenso lento pero se convirtió en capitán de escuadrón, la otra cutie mark- señaló la que estaba junto a la de Rainbow que era un relámpago color amarillo con alas blancas - es la cutieark de el capitán Soarin, otro comandante de escuadrón de las fuerzas wonderbolts. Se conocieron aún más en una exhibición aérea y... Bueno ya sabemos lo que pasó después bla bla bla bla se enamoraron y se casaron. Estas que están aquí…- señaló las que estaban al lado superior izquierdo que eran un corazón de cristal y junto a este un escudo azul con una estrella color morada de 6 puntas en el centro y encima del escudo 3 estrellas color azul- son las cutie marks de la princesa mi amore cadenza o princesa Cadence cómo se le conoce y la del príncipe Shining armor capitán de la guardia de cristal y hermano de la princesa Twilight.

Tabitha- Así que ese es el verdadero nombre de la princesa Cadence, es... Demasiado largo ¿no creen?.

Amatista- Si es demasiado largo y los ponis se pueden confundir, por eso es mejor tener un nombre corto- lo dijo señalándose así misma.

Holy- Sí claro, lo dice Amaltea Tisrack Tamura.

Amatista- ¡no es mi culpa tener un nombre tan largo!...- exclamó molesta- ¡si tienes quejas habla con mis padres!... por eso usó las iniciales para acortarlo… pero cambiando de tema, ¿puedes seguir leyendo si es mucho pedir?.

Holly- je je je está bien... Amaltea…- la pequeña dragona resoplo molesta- estas dos que están aquí…-señaló las dos marcas que se encontraban debajo de las cutie marks de Rainbow y Soarin que eran tres manzanas rojas y la otra tres herraduras de color azul- son las cutie marks de la doncella Applejack, elemento de la honestidad y la de su esposo Caramel. Entre ambos sacaron a relucir el nombre de Ponyville gracias a sus hermosos huertos y sus deliciosas manzanas, pero fue mas por sus deliciosas y escasas manzanas zap. estas dos...- señaló las que estaban debajo de la cutie marks de Cadence y Shining- una es una cutie mark y la otra…- su explicación fue interrumpida por una eufórica dragona que no cabía de la emoción ya que levantaba su garra pidiendo la palabra- ¿sí Amatista?...

Amatista- ¡yo sé yo sé!, las 3 gemas es la cutie mark de la doncella leidy Rarity, elemento de la generosidad, trabajaba como diseñadora de modas que inició con su negocio en su casa a quien llamó la boutique Carrusel y que luego se expandió hacia Canterlot y luego por toda Ecuestria, y la otra no es una cutie mark es un eslogan y le perteneció a lord Spike el primer dragón en ser parte del consejo de la princesa Celestia…- la marca que Spike usaba era una flama de color verde con un dragón en el centro.

Holy- Estás en lo cierto Amatista, también...-nuevamente fue interrumpida por la pequeña dragona.

Amatista- También pasaron a la historia en ser la primer pareja pony dragón que contrajo matrimonio sin ser de la misma especie... Y… y también ella en ser la primera pony en dar a luz a un híbrido de pony y dragón ¡ fue una bomba!...- dijo lo último volando alto y gritando a todo pulmón.

Tabitha- ¿porque llamas a Spike lord y a la doncella Rarity lady?

Amatista- Mis padres me contaron una historia… que un día Lord Torch, líder de todos los dragones en aquellos tiempos, reunió a todos los dragones de Ecuestria para competir por el título del nuevo lord dragón. Lord Spike participó en esa competencia y fue él quien obtuvo el cetro y se convirtió en el nuevo lord dragón, pero le cedió el título a la hija de Thorch la princesa Ember convirtiéndola en la nueva lord Dragón y por esto más otros actos heroicos fue ella quien le cedió el título de lord al igual que a su esposa lady Rarity.

Holy- Veo que no lo olvidaste, y créeme que no conocía la historia de Spike. Pero llamar híbrido a un kirin es una falta de respeto ¿cierto?...- la pequeña dragona sólo se encoge de hombros- ok continuemos... Estas dos de aquí…- señaló las que estaban en la parte inferior izquierda que eran tres globos, dos azules y uno amarillo y la otra marca era un pan tostado partido en dos con queso en el medio (que en lo personal parece un acordeón pero cada quien con su punto de vista XD)- son las cutie marks de la doncella Pinkie Pie elemento de la risa y la de su esposo Cheese sandwich... ambos se conocieron cuando la doncella Rainbow Dash cumplió años e hicieron un duelo de fiestas ya que ambos fueron buenos organizadores, luego se encontraron nuevamente en una organización de fiestas en Manehattan ya que Cheese era un pony que viajaba por todo Ecuestria llevando sus fiestas para alegrar a todos los ponis y bueno… una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron casándose y ambos montaron un negocio de organizadores de fiestas y se llamaba...- nuevamente fue interrumpida por la dragoncita.

Amatista- ¡Party Pink cheese!, buenos juegos, buena comida, excelente recreación.

Tabitha- ¿ósea que ese negocio tiene más de 1000 años?.

Holy- Así es, y se ha mantenido de generación en generación al igual qué sweet apple acres, la boutique Carrusel qué cambio su nombre hace 800 años por 3 gemas, debió ser en memoria a su fundadora, y aunque no lo crean hay otro negocio que se ha mantenido en el mercado y es el que conocemos ahora como cake & cake, que anteriormente se llamaba Sugarcube corner.

-¿El museo?- preguntar a las dos muy sorprendidas.

Holy- Así es, y las últimas…- señaló las dos marcas que estaban en la parte inferior derecha qué constaban de dos marcas, que quien no las conociera diría que sería una completa broma. La primer cutie mark eran tres mariposas de cuerpo color calipso con alas de color rosa y la segunda era un escudo azul claro con el círculo arcano en el centro- son las cutie marks de la doncella Fluttershy, elemento de la bondad y la de su esposo... EH... Ah...

Tabitha- ¿se te olvidó el nombre?...

Holy- claro que no… solo dame un minuto... lo... tengo en la punta de la lengua, se llama Beto... Paco... Taco... Naco... Blanco... Eso es, llama Blanco Style… y fue un guardián real…- lo dijo con mucho orgullo y confiada en sus palabras.

Amatista- ¿Blanco Style?... ¿en serio?, si no sabes cómo se llamaba no le cambies el nombre….

Holy- Pues sí la señorita escamosa lo sabe, ¿porque nos no lo dice?...

Amatista- Se llamaba Black Snake... Por Celestia, la señorita yo lo sé todo ¿no lo sabía?...

Tabitha- Tú tampoco lo sabías Amatista, lo leíste del otro diario- dijo la unicornio señalando con su pata como la dragona tenía metida una de sus garras separando una sección del otro diario que contenía el nombre del esposo de Fluttershy.

Amatista- Je je je…- se río nerviosamente bajo las miradas de ambas unicornios.

Tabitha- Bueno dejaremos eso a un lado… Holy, ¿que hacía Snake?.

Holy- El hacía... él... honestamente no lo sé, la princesa Twilight sólo dijo que él fue un guardián real.

Amatista- Muy bien Holy Light, conocer los nombres de las 5 doncellas y la de sus esposos, la historia de la princesa Cadence y la del príncipe Shining... Entonces me puedes decir… ¿porque este diario tiene más cutie marks que este?...- señaló la dragona el diario que sostenía y comparando ambas portadas ya que el diario que tenía Holy con tenía 14 marca el que sostenía amatista tenía 20.

Holy- Es sencillo, porque ese diario tiene las cutie marks de las doncellas, las princesas y sus esposos y las últimas que están debajo de estas, son las marcas de sus hijos o cómo también se les llamó, la primera generación…- explicó la unicornio color menta haciendo que Tabitha hiciera otra pregunta.

Tabitha- Holy ¿y cómo sabes que son las cutie marks de la primera generación?...

Holy- Fácil, es porque está cutie mark- señaló una cutie mark que estaba debajo de las marcas de la princesa Cadence y Shining- es de la princesa Flurry Heart.

**_Nota_**

"**_Aún no sé cuál será la cutie mark de Flurry Heart ya que por el momento es una bebé en la serie al igual que las cutie marks de los hijos de las mane 6... Bueno 5, ya que Twilight no tendrá hijos. La eh visto llenarse de muchachos como un conejo en otros fanfics así que... la dejaré descansar. pero tengo algo entre garras y sé que les podrá gustar"._**

Amatista- Holy, lo sabes toooodo ¿cierto?...

Holy- detecto sarcasmo o me equivoco Amatista…

Amatista- No es sarcasmo... Conoces las historias de las 5 doncellas, sus esposos y creo que también la de sus hijos. Pero se te está pasando un punto por alto.

Holy- Así, y ¿cuál es Amaltea…- (quieres tener a Amatista de enemiga... llámala por su nombre verdadero)- la dragona frunció el ceño ya que no le agradó como la había llamado a su amiga, esta nuevamente mostró el diario que ella tenía y con su garra señaló una parte en la cubierta.

Amatista- Es este señorita sabelotodo…- la dragona señaló las cutie mark de Fluttershy y la de su esposo, pero había algo diferente- ¿si la doncella de la bondad en ese diario tiene de esposo a un pony con esa cutie mark, dime porque en éste está con otra?...- ambas miraron fijamente las marcas que Amatista señalada y efectivamente la cutie mark de el esposo de Fluttershy era diferente, no se parece en nada a la el diario que tenía Holy ya que eran unas marcas de color negro.

Tabitha- tienes razón, parece... un ave saliendo del fuego- dijo mirándola ya que ésta cutie mark era la de un fénix pero en tribal- ¿será que el esposo de la doncella de la bondad le fue infiel?...- preguntó la unicornio color cian a Holy que la veía esperando una respuesta, pero ella también tenía sus dudas.

Holy- No lo creo, la princesa Twilight dijo que tuvieron parejas estables… musitó la unicornio pero se escuchaba como sí también dudaba de sus palabras.

Amatista- ¡Entonces vamos a averiguarlo, Holy empieza a leer!... Sé que tienes curiosidad y la verdad yo también…- dijo la dragoncita muy emocionada.

Holy- No lo sé, será mejor preguntarle primero a la princesa Twilight sobre esos libres. Al fin son sus diarios ¿no?.

Amatista- Si los quisiera tanto no los tendría abandonados y metidos debajo de un librero para que nadie los viera, además estos libros se veían muy viejos a comparación del diario que llevaron la princesa Twilight y las 5 doncellas.

Holly- es porque el diario de la princesa Twilight o el diario de la armonía como también lo conocemos, se le ha conservado para aprender de el…

Tabitha- Y… ¿no te parece extraño conservar sólo uno y no los tres?...- con esta pregunta Holy Light no supo que responder, su mente daba vueltas para tratar de encontrar una explicación lógica pero no se le venía nada a la mente- vamos Holly léelos, a decir verdad también me dio curiosidad…

Holy- Está bien, pero… ¿no sé cuál es primero?.

Amatista- Pues ése…- la dragona señaló con su agarra el diario que Holy tenía junto a ella, el que poseía las 14 cutie marks.

Tabitha- Amatista, y ¿cómo lo sabes?...

Amatista- Porque éste posee 20 cutie marks y el que Holy tiene sólo 14... Es obvio, duh…

Holy tomó el libro y empezó a verlo con mucha duda, se cuestionaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero Amatista tenía razón… la curiosidad la estaba matando. Mientras que Holy veía la cubierta del libro 3 cojines aparecieron junto a ella, la unicornio color menta levanta la vista del libro y notó a Tabitha y Amatista sentadas en dos de ellos que la veían con una sonrisa transmitiéndoles seguridad y confianza a leer esos diarios, muy decidida la unicornio les devuelve el gesto y abre el diario en la primera hoja.

Holy- Muy bien chicas, esto dice así: libro 1 el regreso de Nightmare... No sé porqué está así pero continuaré, Ponyville un pueblo muy tranquilo para vivir a pesar...

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Y que les pareció?, la continuación de esta historia será en otra obra llamada "crónicas de Ecuestria: el regreso de Nightmare". Espero que les agrade….**

**¡Yaiba fuera!.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Aclaración de último monito

**Aclaración de último monito... digo minuto.**

En la entrada de un estudio de televisión, podemos ver a una niña de mas o menos once años de edad y se le notaba un poco impaciente.

\- por que no llega, pronto tendrá que estar sentado aclarando las inquietudes de los seguidores de Fanfiction- dijo la niña impaciente.

Ella vestía un top negro de cuero para dejar libre sus ¿alas?, y una minifalda negra de cuero con dos broches al frente como adorno y un pequeño agujero atrás para que su cola pudiera salir… (¿cola pudiera salir?)...(un minuto...¿ropa negra en cuero?, ¿alas y cola?) ( ya se de quien se trata... damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, pegasisters y bronnies, otakus y ¿otakas?...como sea. Les presento a la dama que salvo mi trasero de realizar un cuento cada dos semanas, con ustedes la señorita Gunny Wang, de mi primer trabajo titulado "OTHER LIFE") [aplausometro encendido].

\- Este tío, siempre tan relajado. Y no puedo creer que con tan sólo dos capítulos ya tenga que dar explicaciones- mascullo Gunny

\- ¿Aun no llega?- pregunto una voz femenina acercándose donde Gunny, la chica se giró y vio a una niña de cabello negro largo acercarse a ella.

\- Ah... hola A'june ( se pronuncia ei- yun). No, aun no y ya casi es hora.

-no te preocupes…- dijo A'yune con u a sonrisa- el nunca le queda mal a la gente y lo sabes.

\- sí, tienes razón. Pero es que necesitó hablar con él, es muy importante.

\- ¿es sobre nuestra historia?, ¿cierto?.

\- para que te miento… musitó Gunny.

-¡Hola chicas ¿que hacen aquí?.

\- ¡Tu que crees!- exclamó Gunny muy molesta.

-(Suspiro) escucha Gunny, ya te dije que la historia tengo que ponerla a prueba primero ya que no es una adaptación si no una historia original, deja que termine primero este fic, luego monto otro pero con humanos y les puedo comentar en la introducción del fic de que se trata su historia, y si es bien recibida la transcribo y la subo a la página. ¿Te parece?.

\- Es mucho tiempo- protestó la chica con alas.

\- lo se, pero es mejor así... ¿o quieres que salga del aire en los primeros dos episodios como telenovela colomboargentina con actores musulmanes, grabada en África y doblada en ruso?.

\- Con esa amenaza mejor me quedo callada- dijo A'june seria.

-... esta bien Yaiba- musitó Gunny dando u suspiro- como tú digas.

\- bueno...me retiro, tengo que aclarar unas inquietudes de los seguidores de Fanfiction.

Me dirigí al estudio y tomé asiento espero que esto sea breve.

\- Muy bien, todos a sus lugares que esto comienza en 3...2...1...- exclamó el Directo.

\- ¡Hola a todos mi nombre es Yaiba Akatsuki, primero que todo quiero darles las gracias por aceptar este proyecto llamado "CRONICAS DE ECUESTRIA", ya que los Review que enviaron me sirvieron para realizar los otros capítulos de esta historia, y quiero aclarar que no son historias metidas a la fuerza, bueno… las eh tenido que editar varias veces debido a los sabotajes… ¡Pero a lo que vinvimos!.

\- crónicas de Ecuestria son las historias de las mane 6 y mis OC leída por la unicornio Holy Light a sus amigas. Por que si la historia empezara con algo parecido a esto:

-"Querido diario. El día de hoy desayune un sándwich de margaritas con jugo de zanahorias, Spike hizo un desastre en la biblioteca tratando de atrapar a un ratón,la desordenó tanto que se tardó cuatro horas en ordenarla".

-Pues...¡NOOOOOOOO! ESO SERIA MUY FOFO, MUY PLANO...¡UNA VERDADERA IERDA!. Pero seria diferente si el diario empezara así:

-"Querido diario. El día de ayer me volé la cabeza de tanto alcohol que bebí en el desmadre que hizo Pinkie Pie, realmente una fiesta swinger es muy divertida cuando estas completamente ebria. ¿No sabia que Fluttershy fuera capás de hacerlo con tres sementales al mismo tiempo?, vi a Rainbow y a Rarity masturbándose en la cocina. En cambio yo, no se como fue que terminé con una flauta en mi trasero".

-Eso también seria ordinario, seria...(nota mental. Crear un fic titulado "¿que estragos hace el licor en exceso en un pony?") ¿en que estaba?... oh, si como lo dije en un principio, son las historias de nuestras heroínas y mis Oc y ya que empezar cada capítulo con la frase "querido diario" me parece frase de cajón

\- Bueno, esto es lo que yo quería aclarar y como tengo preguntas en el correo...pues vamos a contestarlas:

1\. ¿Habrá lemon en este fic?.

-les diré que tratare de incluir lemon ya que en el final del capítulo 1 me escribieron diciendo si no haría capítulos con lemon o gore, y traté de ponerle gore al capítulo 1 de "El regreso de Nightmare" y en otros que estoy organizando y creo que me salió.

2\. ¿Tendrá romance o yuri?.

-Pues romance si, yuri aun no lo se.

3\. ¿Holly Light es una colada o un personaje que tiene participación en la historia?

\- Holly Light por el momento solo será la narradora de la historia así como Tabitha y Amatista son espectadores de los relatos de los diarios, aunque tendrán participación como protagonista en otro fic que estoy tramando.

4\. ¿Que fue muy ovio que fue el rey sombra el personaje que se encuentra en el techo observando a Pinkie.

\- Bueno, quien dijo que era el rey sombra y si quieren saber quien es?... la respuesta es muy fácil, solamente lean el fic.

5\. ¿Recomiendo algún fic?

\- La verdad, si y de hecho no solamente recomendaré uno sino varios, como "querida princesa celestial" aunque no este terminado, "delito y castigo" un buen fic lesvico pero también esta incompleto "amor, celos y odio" una obra de arte, "la rebelión contra el sol" muy buena, " la rebelión de los unicornios" me gustó el personaje de Blade Bane y su continuación "mlp final arc" mas de 100 capítulos interesantes, las sagas de Aitana pones 10 de 10. Ah, como se me pueden olvidar "la saga del fénix" y los libros de "la gema sangrienta". y son muchos más.

6\. ¿Cada cuanto subirás un capítulo?

\- no diré fechas ya que mantengo muy ocupado, pero trataré de subirlos lo antes posible. Pero veo en las estadísticas que los capítulos los leen, pero no dejan reviews y eso es lo mas importante para continuar una historia ya que sirven como crítica constructiva.

\- Bueno... otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que para entender unos puntos sueltos que empecé a dejar desde el primer capítulo del diario "uno" libro "uno" como los voy a llamar ya que los diarios se parten en libros, como la biblia pero sin Jesús (sin ofender a nadie). Se deben de tener en cuenta estos puntos para entender un poco más este royecto y mucho más cuando suba el diario "dos".

\- ¿es en serio?...¿Cheese Sándwich y yo?, ¿no tenias a otro pony?- recriminó Pinkie apareciendo en el estudio.

\- En primer lugar, no me sorprende que estés aquí. Y en segundo lugar, no encontré a otro pony fiestero o ¿quieres trabajar con Crazy Song del fic "querida princesa Celestia?.

\- noooo, para nada… él es muy pesado, me hizo utilizar un vientre falso para fingir un embarazo- lo dijo muy molesta.

-pero así esta escrito en el fic.

\- ¡fue muy incómodo!.

\- O quieres trabajar con Jeff del fic "amor, celos y odio"- la pony rosa guardó silencio- Eso creí. Además Pinkie, cheese es un buen pony... eso y que cobra barato.

-¿Como que cobra?, si a mí no me estas pagando.

\- claro que si, habla con Hanck, tú contador.

\- Yo no tengo ningún contador.

\- Entonces habla con Twilight o con Celestia.

\- ¿y por que tendría que hablar con ellas, si el del problema eres tú?.

\- Pues...porque... ¿he?...¡oh! mira la hora me tengo que ir ( sonido de pasos en graciosa huida, sonido de puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, sonido de motor encendiéndose... sólo silencio).

\- ¿Hola?...

\- Pinkie ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó Twilight entrando al estudio.

\- Púes vine a hablar con Yaiba ¿sabias que nos está robando?.

\- ¿Como que nos está robando?, ¿a que te refieres Pinkie?.

\- él le esta pagando a Cheese Sándwich por actuar y no a salido en escena, y yo que ya tuve todo un capítulo ni siquiera me ah ofrecido pastel- dijo Pinkie muy molesta.

\- De hecho Pinkie, te estaba buscando precisamente para eso.

\- ¡JA, LO SABÍA. NO NOS ESTA PAGANDO!.

\- Al contrario Pinkie, te estaba buscando para darte tú contrato.

\- ¿Osea...que si hay pastel?...- Twilight guardo silencio- ósea... ¿que Hanck si es real?- de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su amiga- Ah...eh...jejejeje…. Bueeeeno... me tengo que ir adiós (sonido de cascos en graciosa huida, sonido de utilería cayendo sobre alguien, sonidos de lamentos, sonidos de lamentos cesando... silencio total). Twilight suspiro ya que era su amiga siendo su amiga.

\- bueno- dijo Twilight- algo qué olvidó el sr Akatsuki es que habrán capítulos donde estaremos en situaciones un poco peligrosas y también donde estaremos en mu um mumu... ¿hum?- trataba de hablar pero una mano le taparon la boca a Twilight.

\- Bueeeno, es todo por ahora. sigan leyendo nuestra historia ya que estará cargada de acción, suspenso, drama, muchas sorpresas y también trataré de incluir lemon y gore. Muchas gracias por todo y no olviden los Reviews... Y tú señorita, si te vuelvo a ver tratando de dar información confidencial, ¡TE MERMO EL SUELDO A LO QUE LE PAGO A SNIPS Y A SNAILS!.

\- ¡¿HUM?!, ¡HUUUUUUUUUUM!.


End file.
